


Yuanfen

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual mpreg, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Scares, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy (Eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It was a simple fact.Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre wanted different things in life.It made more sense to go their separate ways.What happens when life has other ideas in mind?





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> _YUANFEN (YOO·AN·FEN): A RELATIONSHIP BY FATE OR DESTINY_
> 
> Someone asked me if I had any plans on writing anymore ABO Dolph/Drew fic and while I didn't before that comment, it inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Multi-part, hopefully to be finished sooner rather than later.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Should I continue? 
> 
> As always, I welcome your feedback and comments.
> 
> -J

"We could have easily done this at the hotel." Drew's voice held an irritated edge as he drummed his fingers against his denim-clad thigh. Something unpleasant tinged his usual scent of oak-tanned leather. 

"I go with what Eileen suggests." Dolph knew Drew was skeptical about his doctor, but considering the situation, it seemed best to go with what the medical provider said. 

"This is- it's awkward. We're not horny teenagers." Drew threw his hands in the air as his scowl deepened. "All the necessary precautions and yet... here we are." 

Dolph didn't have the heart to point out that this was _technically_ Drew's fault. Every time the Alpha got mad, his pheromones sent Dolph into an unexpected early heat. Of course that was liable to screw with his suppressants. 

"If it is... it's not the end of the world." 

Nearing 40, Dolph made peace with the fact he would (probably) never settle down. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he did, but it also wasn't something he actively sought. If this test came back positive, it would just be a sure sign from the universe to settle down. 

"Not mad at you." Drew shook his head as he focused on a poster about Omega reproduction. "This just isn't what _I_ want." 

Dolph inhaled, holding back a wave of frustration. This didn't thrill him either, but it was what it was. They would just need to deal with the results whatever they might be. 

"We have our careers. This is not a good time." 

"Is there ever a good time?" Dolph's gaze fell on a black and white wall clock. The staff promised it wouldn't be more than 20 minutes, and that had been about 25 minutes ago. 

They would have their answer any minute. 

Maybe Drew would come around. It would work out. This wouldn't be the end of their world. It _couldn't_ be the end of their world.

Drew paused, giving Dolph a sad, weary look. He reached out, resting his hand on Dolph's forearm. The air grew thick with the scent of petrichor. 

"What?" Dolph knew where this was going, but he didn't want to say it out loud, just in case he was wrong. 

"Depending on the results... we should talk about us." 

It was precisely the wrong moment for this to even come up, but Dolph didn't blame him. It needed to be said. 

He had also reached that conclusion. 

Before Dolph could say anything, a tight lipped nurse shuffled in. She held a large sheath of papers in one hand, as she dragged a rolling stool over to them with the other. As hard as Dolph tried, he couldn't get a read on her. 

"Your test results came back." The nurse plopped onto the stool, and consulted the top sheet of paper. "Negative. You are _not_ pregnant." 

To his surprise, Dolph almost felt disappointed. He hadn't necessarily _wanted_ to be pregnant, but it would have been nice to settle down with someone like Drew. He had done a lot of living in his life, and maybe it was time to start thinking about the future.

"Thanks." The scent of petrichor grew stronger. Dolph wasn't sure if it came from him or Drew. 

"Now- until you have the ability to visit your physician, we've gone ahead and prescribed a _stronger_ suppressant. Take it exactly as written or you'll end up right back here." She pressed a piece of paper into Dolph's hand. 

Despite knowing he wouldn't need it, Dolph accepted the prescription. 

It could always come in handy for someone else.


End file.
